the summer of my life
by spooky jaz
Summary: Amy and Kim are fan's of Ben 10 the TV show but what happens when they meet Ben and Gwen friends.


**Hey this is my Ben 10 fiction and I don't own the show or movies or anything but man I wish did.**

**Little discription of my OC's **

**Amy: She is 16. she as brown hair and dark brown eyes. She like's cars and the Ben 10 stuff. She is a bit of a rebel at times and she as only one friend Kim.**

**Kim: She is 16 too. She has long blond hair and blue eyes. Like her friend she like's the Ben 10 stuff. She is not very girly but she like's make up and all that. **

Chapter 1

Mi name is Amy Elistone. I am 16. My mom owns a gas station that is next to our house. This is the story of my life.

I was walking from school with my friend Kim. Summer was just starting. We where talking about random things when I saw from the corner of my eye an old motor home. It made me realize that we where going to miss our ultimate favorite show Ben 10.

Me : Kim hurry we are going to miss it!

Kim: Then what are we waiting for.

We started running to my place.

We entered my room and dropped my school back on the floor next to my bed and got my TV remote and I really quickly got on Teletoon. The show was about to start I sat on my bed. To my right there was my window I could see the gas station from my room. Kim was lieng down on my bed. The show was starting. We used too have so much fun with this show as kids. We where obsessed by it like Ben was obsessed with Sumo Slammer. While the show was playing I got out of under my bed an old shoe box full of what my mom called junk. It was full of things there was a replica of the Omnitrix and a poster of alien force that I made my self by the way. On the poster it said " I love you Kevin" next to his picture. Kim was the one who wrote that.

Kim took the Omnitrix and she put it on her wrist.

Kim: Its hero time! She yelled.

Mom: Girls I am going to the grocery store can you take care of the customers for me please.

Me: Got it.

Once in a while I was looking out the window and I saw an old rusty RV. A fat man about 60 came out. He was wearing an red Hawaiian shirt with white flowers on it. He also had white hair. He was putting gas in the RV.

Me : Kim come on we have a customer!

Kim : Come on its the best part of the episode !

We got to the counter and waited for the man to come and pay. Kim and I where staring at the man and the RV. Two kids arrived in front of us. We had not notice them until one of them spoke to us. It was a young boy, he was 10 years old. He had a white shirt with a black stripe on it , khaki pants and sneakers. On is left wrist he was wearing a weird looking watch. Is hair was brown and he had green eye.

" Earth to the girls behind the counter" he said " can we have chocolate bars please".

Me: Sure here its on the house.

I gave him the bars and Kim whispered to my ear: " he look's like Benjamin Tennyson."

" How do you know is name ?" the second kid asked. She obviously herd Kim.

She had a blue long sleeved shirt with a kitty on it. Her hair was red and she had green eye's too.

Kim: We know his name because he has his own TV show.

Ben: My own TV show wow did you hear that Gwen?

Gwen : yeah I'm right here doofis they are joking you don't have you're own TV show.

Me: yeah he as one look.

I got my computer from my room and showed him a clip from the show. The old man came in at this same moment.

Ben: Gram pa I have my own TV show !

Gram pa: Really that's great Ben show it to me.

We showed it to him. He explained to us that they where tracking this alien that could travel thru dimensions. They add followed it here.

It was time they leave to get this alien but as they where going to leave I asked for a picture as a souvenir its not everyday you meet your favorite TV show character. Kim and I watched them leave.

**Thanks for reading this fiction sorry for the mistakes English is not my first language. Please leave me comments about what you think about it. And if you think it needs improvement feel free to give me advice. :) **

**Spooky Jaz **


End file.
